The college life
by Snowleopard2801
Summary: Vanellope is going to graduate high school soon. She meets Hiro at her job and at random places. (I plan to change this story completely because the idea has been used before in some other stories, sorry to anyone who likes this. I will update this story eventually)
1. Chapter 1

5 word fanfiction  
Thank you for the words, hope you like the fanfiction!

Coffee  
Mall  
Video Games (this is two words)  
Depressed

5 year difference between Hiro and Vanellope, Hiro is 19, Vanellope is 14. I don't own these characters or their movies. Hiro Hamada - Big Hero 6  
Vanellope Von Schweetz - Wreck-It Ralph

Vanellope Von Schweetz was a depressed 14 year old girl. She had raven hair that was littered with candy hair clips and brown eyes with specks of green. She wore a mint hoodie, brown skirt, and striped mint leggings with black boots. She was bullied everyday at her orphanage and school. She worked at place called Sugar Rush that is a little shop/cafe in the mall that sells sweets and baked goods. It helped her save allowance that would be used for her college or a car.

The shop was also her safehaven. The kids from her school ignored her if they went in the shop and the orphanage kids barely went to that sweets shop. Vanellope also had a few friends in the shop. Her boss, an old man named Mr. Litwak, loved her like a grand-daughter. Her creative personity and excellent baking skills drew customers in.

She had a few regular customers too. Her favorite was a lady who had short blonde hair. She liked to be called Calhoun. She always told her these awesome stories of how she fought in combat and made a video game called Hero's Duty because of her experiences. One day, while Vanellope and Calhoun were talking, a boy with messy (in a good way) raven hair walked in the little shop.

There were only a few workers there so, Vanellope went to take his order. "Hi, welcome to Sugar Rush. What will you have today?" she asked.  
He stared at her then at the menu and asked for a coffee. She nodded and left to make his order. He stared at her while she did, making her nervous. Hiro kept looking at her and thought about his new project (you thought I was gonna say he was thinking about her, didn't you?).

Vanellope finished his coffee and handed it to him. He finally got a good look at his waitress and thought she was pretty. He paid her and left. He kept going to that same shop/cafe after that and they learned each others names. (Continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters or their movies.  
Hiro Hamada - Big Hero 6  
Vanellope Von Schweetz - Wreck-It Ralph  
Vanellope is 14, Hiro is 19 in this fanfic  
Thanks for the words, hope you enjoy the fanfiction!

Unicorn  
Fireworks  
Friends  
Lemon (the fruit)

Previous chapter: Vanellope finished his coffee and handed it to him. He finally got a good look at his waitress and thought she was pretty. He paid her and left.

This chapter:  
Hiro walked back to his house. He sipped on the coffee along the way and thought about fireworks. He was planning to make a robotic mechanism that could make fireworks faster. He also made a mental reminder to go back to Sugar Rush, they had amazing coffee with polite and friendly workers. He remembered his waitress. She seemed pretty young to be a waitress but, he supposes that that's none of his business. He shook the thought off and continued on his way. He arrived at the little cafe his aunt owned (he bought the coffee from a different store because it was on his way there and he needed the caffine at that moment).

He saw Tadashi and his friends (in this fic Tadashi was saved; he had an unfair death so, here he lives). "Hiro! Over here!" Tadashi called out. Hiro smiled and walked over to them. They appeared to be having a descussion about a lemon.

~Meanwhile~

Vanellope returned to Calhoun and discussed college choices. Vanellope was smarter than her high school class mates and because of that they hated her. Because of her smarts, Vanellope was graduating early. Calhoun suggested some of the best colleges.  
"No, no, no. I couldn't possibly be accepted into those. They require the best highly advanced people. All I can do is rig wires," Vanellope said depressingly.  
"What are you talking about? You can do amazing things with your skills. Remember when you showed me how to fix my highly advanced technology? THAT is a perfect example of why colleges would be BEGGING you to join!" Calhoun said encouragingly. Both smiled and Vanellope's shift was over.  
"Thanks for the talk Srgt." Vanellope saluted jokingly.  
"No problem, Rookie," Calhoun said using her nickname. Vanellope grabbed up her stuff and said "goodbye" to the person taking the other shift. She walked back to the orphanage only to find the kids crowding someone. She walked over to see what looked like a construsction worker. He was a tall man with a muscular build (I think that's how people describe it) and he had spiky brown hair. Vanellope quickly noted his hands (figure it out?).

"Settle down now children!" one of the caretakers yelled. The kids quickly went silent.  
"Hello Vanellope, nice of you to FINALLY join," the lady caretaker said in a slightly sarcastic way. Vanellope nodded and walked to where the other children were.

"This here is Ralph. He is working on building some more rooms, I would like you all to show him your very best behavior!" the lady exclaimed. They all nodded and went about their day. One child with a unicorn was poking and asking questions while the caretaker tried to answer. Vanellope rolled her eyes and went to bug the worker.  
"Are you a hobo?" she grinned to annoy him. He grunted and muttered, "I am no hobo." He is going to be here a LONG time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading guys! I didn't know you all liked my story that much :D Don't worry, I'll continue but some chapters may be sloppy or short; blame school. So far I have lots of projects to do, fanfics to write, and not enough time. So, thanks and enjoy! **I don't own these characters or their movies.**

Words:

friends, bunny, games, chocolate, kiss

"What about candy? Do you like candy?"

"I will buy you candy if you shut up," Ralph grunted. Vanellope nodded up and down excitedly. "So, why aren't you bugging the other snots, kid?"

"I tend to be alone, I like being antisocial," Vanellope said as she handed him a chocolate. Another child bounced into the room with a bunny plushie. The child started annoying Ralph as Vanellope left. Vanellope left to go to the cafe withought saying "bye" to Ralph. Vanellope walked on the sidewalk, kicking rocks out of her path.

"Hi," she looked up and saw the one dude from yesterday. Hiro, she thought. "Hello," she said as she walked past him.

"Wait, wait," he stopped her. Hiro's thoughts: I am going to kill Tadashi and then the rest. His friends dared him to play a game of pocky with a random stranger, which happened to be his waitress and he had to do it or they were going to reprogram his experiment. Vanellope backed up and grabbed pepper spray (in case).

"What do you want?"

"Do you want to play a game of pocky?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

"Fine, will you shut up then?"

"Yes," Hiro said relieved that his robot won't be changed. Vanellope told him to hurry. They then ate the pocky stick quickly. Vanellope blushed and left.

Snow: Well I am done with this chapter, sorry if it sucks, I have a time limit and I had to write 2 other fanfics. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
